shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayumi Rin
Appearence Mayumi (true bow/Archery in Japanese) Rin (companion in Japanese) has long messy dark blue hair and wears camo trousers with a vest top and dog tags in a military like fashion. She has a longbow tied to her back with arrows. She also wears black boots and also sometimes wears a ninja like outfit or a skin tight bodysuit. Personality She has a cheerful personality and does her best to keep the ship happy by doing silly antics with the shipwright daisuke although they tend to argue when he starts using his pistols as she hates guns and only likes archery. She also using the whole ship as her training and does her best to sneak around the ship and practice archery to see if they have noticed her as she said she wants to be like a spy who can fire arrows. When she is doing this it tends to make the ship laugh and mess her hair end which she calls them idiots for before continuing her training. She also has some shipwright skills as her and Daisuke come from the same island and are childhood friends. Relationships Crew She gets on very well with her crew is known as the comic relief character by making them laugh when they are down. She is childhood friends Daisuke and argues with him a lot over their conflicting problems over the fact he uses 2 pistols. Marines She hates marines for their uselessness and says if they cant take down bandits then how can they take down pirates. She also ridicules them for using guns when she is fighting against them. Pirates She shows respect to any pirates her captain shows respect to. She also brags about how her archery is better than their gun skills which results in arguments with other pirates. Regular people She does her best to help any regular people who need help even if they reject her for being a pirate she still tries to help. History Rin was born on Fushichou (Phoenix in Japanese) island to two hunters, her parents lived in the woods outside town and taught her archery so she could help them hunt she had an extraordinary talent for hunting and archery from a young age. When she was going out to town one afternoon to buy things for her parents she witnessed bandits attacking the town mayor she pulled her bow out and killed them she was known as a hero but her parents saw her as a murderer and kicked out of her home. She then visited her friend Daisuke and said she was going to join the moonwolf pirates after she heard they had docked at the harbour. But much to her surprise he was going to join them the day after she did. Abilities She is a master at Archery and can shoot three arrows all at once while hitting all the targets she wants. She can also predict if the weather is going to effect her aim and does her best to be perfect at shooting arrows. She makes her own arrows and sometimes sets them alight or puts a paralysis component on the tip. Physical Attributes Strength She has good strength which she got from all the times she spent climbing and hunting in the forest. She can spilt a rock with her bare hands and fight wolves. Speed She has incredible speed which is on par with her captain this comes in handy when needed to run through a crowd of marines to attack them in a more rough fashion. Agility She has incredible agility and can sneak around undetected when she needs to buy things and marines are nearby she also used her sneakiness when she went to free the slaves. Endurance She has high endurance and prides herself on this apart from the fact she needs 10 hours sleep a night otherwise she gets incredibly grouchy. Senses and Instinct She has a keen sense which is incredibly useful for her archery and knows when a rabbit or other small animal is nearby which is useful for the ship cooks when he is out hunting for food. Category:Female Category:Saistudent Category:Pirate Category:Sniper Category:Archer